


Irresistible

by TalysAlankil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, M/M, My Immortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Nicola Stefano Marescotto Cesar Guientoli David di Angelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ponchostelan/status/702264144054112256), and…this happened.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) xagrok 4 giving me the idea 4 dis story. U rok! FOB ROX!

Hi my name is Nicola Stefano Marescotto Cesar Guientoli David di Angelo and I have long ebony black hair and dark circles under my dark eyes like black molten chocolate with golden dust swirling inside and a lot of people tell me i look like my dad Hades (A/N: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Percy Jackson but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I have pale white skin. I'm also a demigod and I go to a demigod camp called Camp Half-Blood in Long Island where I'm in my fifth year (I'm seventeen). I'm a son of Hades (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love McDonalds and I buy all my food from there. For example today I was eating a happy meal, dropping french fries on the ground to summon zombies behind me. I was wearing a black tshirt, black jeans, and a black aviator jacket. I was walking outside of the Hades cabin. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of sons of Apollo stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Nico!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Will Solace!

"What's up Will?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry for making you read this. Except not.


End file.
